Multilayer capacitors having low equivalent series inductance (ESL) characteristics are commonly used in the power supply circuits of highly integrated microprocessors. Such multilayer capacitors supply high frequency power to such microprocessors and suppress variations in a power supply voltage to allow the microprocessors to operate in a stable environment.
Recently, in accordance with an increase in the capacitance of electronic products, in general, multilayer capacitors used in many electronic products have also been required to have high capacitance.
In order to increase the capacitance of a multilayer capacitor, the number of stacked internal electrodes must be increased. When the number of stacked internal electrodes is increased, dielectric layers are thinned and the number of dielectric layers is increased, in order to allow for an increase in the number of stacked internal electrodes, while allowing for the miniaturization of the electronic products. This may lead to an increase in the occurrence rate of structural defects in the capacitor body, such that the reliability of the product may be decreased, which, in turn, causes a limitation in increasing the capacitance of the multilayer capacitor.